A Cute Angle
by ChromeMono
Summary: Kido had never thought that her two childhood friends would like—no, 'love' her. She was dumbfounded when they suddenly fought. She was helpless—she knew that she had to do only one thing—to choose one of them. [KanoKidoSeto, AU. Based on the song Acute by Kurousa-P.]
1. 1 - Kido

Heyya there, it's me, **Chrome. **This isn't my first time writing for this fandom, though it sure is my first time writing a OT3, eheh. A certain friend gave me the idea about this story, and I sure like it! This story is based on the **Vocaloid** song called Acute. It's awesome, you should hear it. You see that title? Yes, that's a pun. The pairing is **KanoKidoSeto**, and if you don't like it, just read. Maybe Kido will end up with Seto! Maybe with Kano~ I decide~  
Anyway, **Kagerou Project** or **Mekakucity Actors** isn't mine. **Acute** is owned by **Kurousa-P.**  
Thank you, please enjoy.

* * *

Kido Tsubomi looked to her shoulder, to the closed glass window behind her. She noticed how dark the sky is, even though it's only—she glanced to her iPod in her hand—apparently three past fifteen in the afternoon. The sun had disappeared beneath the dark clouds, she didn't even catch a glimpse of it behind it. It was completely hidden behind the dark clouds. The green-haired was about to get back to her activity—even if listening to musics actually _counts_ as an activity—when she heard tapping noises from the window.

Turning her head to the glass window again, she raised her eyebrows. There were a few dots of waters on the window, and then the second one landed not too long after. And then the third one, the fourth one, and the fifth one. Then it turned to be a soft sound of pitter-patter. It was raining.

Kido saw the people outside the window pulling out their umbrellas out of their bags or pockets. Some of them who she assumed don't have any umbrellas used other things for cover. Such as their bags, or they just ran under a bus stop or a tree as their cover.

She looked up to the sky once again. But the differences from then and now was that the view is all blurry now. The rain blocked the view outside the window hard. Noticing that the rain was quite heavy, she thought that it was safe to assume that it's going to be a long one.

The green-haired's thought was interrupted by a sound of another tapping, but it was inside her room. She turned her head to the source of the sound as she took off one of her headset off her ears, which was right in front of her, and then let out a curt sigh. Kido was about to say something, but she was cut off by someone talking.

"Full house, baby," a quite high-pitched but still sounded manly voice said inside the room. Kido recognized his voice, why of course. She hears his voice everyday, and in the literal meanings. The voice is owned by a certain blonde guy with cat eyes, who Kido has seen everyday. "I win," he continued, the confident tone in his words was so thick.

The third person in the room let out a exasperated from his mouth as he put down the cards on his hand onto the ground. He looked up again to the blonde guy—Kido couldn't see what that guy had on his face when he faced the blonde, but she knew that it was frightening. It made the blonde winced, even.

"Fine, Kano. You win this time," the black haired said with his raspy and deep but kind voice. "But I won't lose next time," he continued with a kind tone in it, but Kido knew him since they were still a helpless child, so she knew that there was something behind that kind tone of his. In fact, she knew both Kano and him since they were still a child.

Kano Shuuya bit his lip, and smiled awkwardly. "Now, now~ Don't get so vengeful, Seto~" he said slyly, wagging his hand beside his face. The said man only sighed, and then smiled, "well, in total, you win 23 times and I win 23 times," Seto Kousuke paused, still with his smile plastered on his face, "we're draw now."

Turning off the iPod, Kido slipped it to her hoodie's pocket. With her headsets still attached to her ears, she made her way toward the two boys. "Are you two not tired doing this everyday?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kido _does_ think that playing cards is pointless. Not that pointless, though—it can still be used for entertaining people, but not _this_.

"This is rivalry, Kido," Kano said, flashing his mischievous smile to her, waving the cards in his hand. "You don't understand."

Seto took the card from Kano's hand and put the cards together neatly. "Kido will never understand it," the boy in green said, followed by a chuckle.

The only girl in the room only rolled her eyes, ignoring the boys completely as she walked to the kitchen, her hands inside her pockets. It was cold for sure, especially since it's raining outside. Stepping into the kitchen, she stopped and turned around to the two boys who are now watching the television in front of them. "Do you guys want some hot chocolates?"

"Sure thing!" Kano said without taking his eyes off the screen. Different from what the former did, Seto turned his body around, giving her a thumbs-up. "Sure thing," he said. As soon as he said that, Kido nodded, and tottered to the kitchen immediately.

Once she was in, she put her iPod on the table which is in the middle of the kitchen, and unplugged the headset from the iPod. Before she turned on the music, she had her volume turned down, so it won't just suddenly play the music loudly. Kano would laugh at her if she actually does that, while Seto would just snicker in amusement.

Turning on the music, she started it by playing her favorite singer's song, Parachute by Tokumaru Shugo. As the happy music blared around the kitchen, Kido made her way to the shelves, pulling out two cups from it and put them on the table. The black one is for Kano, and the white one is for Seto, she decided.

As she was making the hot chocolates for the two outside the kitchen, she hummed along with the song. And as she hummed along with the song, she began to think about something—her eye ability.

All three of them has their own eye ability, but she'd always thought that she was the most unlucky one. Kano Shuuya got his _deceiving one's eyes_, in which he can change his appearance and lie easily—or simply put, he can make illusions. Seto Kousuke got his _eye stealing_ ability, in which allows him to steal information from people's mind, or simply put—reading one's mind. By this, he can also can talk to animals by reading their mind.

Kido took a long sigh. She always feels something weird in her whenever she thinks about her ability. It was almost like she hates herself for her eye ability. Hers was _hiding one's eyes_. She always hated her ability. It allows her to conceal her presence—since she can control her ability now, she never disappear suddenly anymore. But, she _did_ disappear all of the sudden.

The song from her iPod changed into another Tokumaru Shugo's song, Green Rain. The trumpet sounds began to be heard from her iPod. It was relaxing her, at least.

When she was still a child, she often disappear all of the sudden, since she hasn't perfected her ability yet at that time. Her childhood can be considered as a dark one—she doesn't even want to think about it. She shook her head as she gritted her teeth, trying to remove the dark past off her mind.

The green-haired took two spoons from the corner of the table and put each of them in the cups of hot chocolates. Kido plugged her headset to her iPod once again, stopping the music to blare around any longer, which now it blares in the girl's ears. Slipping the iPod in her pocket, she took the cups in her hands, and then made her way outside the kitchen carefully.

"You—earlier just now—deceived her, right?" Seto's sentence caught her off guard that she almost made the cups fall to the ground. It was lucky that she didn't. But still—it caught her off guard completely.

Seto's voice sounded so serious that it sent shivers down to her spine. Kido crept closer to the door and saw through the gap of the door, the two of them talking silently, only with the television on. She couldn't see their faces, since they were staring at the television. But she doubted that they actually knew what the program was about.

Kido held onto the cups tight that the hotness of the cups began to spread to her fingers. She ignored it though—she kept on spying her two friends talking.

"What do you mean?" Kano asked back, sounding innocent. In her mind, Kido kept chanting two words to Seto, _hit him, hit him, hit him._ Kano can't lie if he's in pain, that is why she kept chanting those two words to the man in green. But it's not like it would reach him, would it?

"...Don't lie on me, Kano," surprisingly, Seto said that monotonously. It even scared the girl a bit.

Kano kept silent for a moment. It was a long moment, well, for Kido. She waited for Kano to talk, and she looked like she needed him to answer right away. Kido leaned closer and closer, trying to get a better view on them, but then something she didn't expected before happened.

It all happened so fast—Kido had made herself humiliated. She accidentally hit the door, making herself to drop the cups of hot chocolates to the ground, spilling it all over the floor. Kido herself fell to the ground too, and accidentally opened the door since she was holding to it when she was falling.

And of course, it caught Kano and Seto's attention.

Silence screamed between the three of them. Kido's position was still awkward, while Seto and Kano were still staring at her. But that was before Kano's laughter erupted. Kido's face turned red as she tried to stand up from the wet floor beneath herself. "S-shut up!" Kido yelled at Kano. She glared at Seto, telling Kano to stop, but Seto himself was holding back his laugh.

Standing up, Kido walked toward the two. Kano was still laughing, but Seto came back to his senses, and looked up, only to see the giant Kido above them, ready to hit their heads anytime.

And that was how Kano and Seto got each of their bump on their head.

* * *

This one sure is short, eh... It's only 1,687 words, not including the author's note... Ugh, well, it's the first chapter and I had trouble deciding on what's going to happen in the first chapter, so, yeah.

**Please leave a review! It'll make me update much faster! **


	2. 2 - Seto

Hey, **Chrome**'s here. This chapter is so badly written, and I'm so sorry. This time it's from **Seto**'s point of view, though, still in third person. I already planned this out 'till the end, so I think it'll be easy for me to write and finish it.  
Anyway, I think the title sucks, though. Does anyone have any idea for the title for me to change it? Please? If not then I'll stick with this one.  
I also decided to keep it around 1000-2000 words per chapter.

**Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors** and its characters aren't mind, they are **Jin**'s. **Acute** is not mine either, it's by **Kurousa-P.**

So, yeah! Enjoy!

* * *

Seto remembered clearly the time where his heart went all throbbing like crazy when he first saw her. It was when they were around nine ten years old, when the three of them—him, Kido, and Kano—first met. It was good times in the orphanage, despite the things that happened to him before he met the two.

The things that happened to him before he met the two were horrible. He didn't even want to think about it. But he sure is grateful of meeting Kano and Kido. Kano was the one who found him first, and then he introduced him to the green-haired girl, who, at the time, hadn't mastered her eye ability yet, which she thought is adorable.

He fell in love with her when she stood up in front of him when he was being beaten up. Even though she knew that the bullies wouldn't see her, she still stood up for him. And that was when he fell in love with her, with Kido.

The thoughts about the past always made him relaxed despite his bitter past. He tried to just think about the times he had with Kano and Kido, and not the time before he met with them. That time equals nightmare for him, and nobody liked nightmares. And since he's not the type to avenge someone, he never made those bullies to pay for what they did to him.

The thunder outside the window brought him from past back to reality. He blinked for a couple of times, loading the scene in front of him. When the loading completed, he relaxed again. He was still in the apartment where he, Kido, and Kano live.

It was Sunday, if he remembered correctly. The usual weekend when Seto wouldn't go to work since Sunday was considered a holiday for his work. He worked part-time job though, meaning that he would change jobs from time to time. He is currently working as a cashier in a supermarket every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He works hard for the three of them—especially for Kido, of course.

Seto stretched his body and yawned. With his hand against his lip, he looked around. There was Kano, sitting a few inches away from the television. He looked so focused that Seto could swear that the blond was drooling. What was he watching anyway? Peering to the television, the black-haired sighed. He didn't know the title of the movie, but he knew that Kano watched so many times before.

He looked to his shoulder, to where the window was at. It was raining, again. It had been three hours since the rain started. It was also the third time it rains this week. The rain made him quite uncomfortable, since that it was March, the time for Spring in Japan, and it shouldn't be raining. If it was because of global warming, then it was fine, maybe. But it had been raining too much that it made him uncomfortable.

"Oi, you two," Seto heard someone said from the room. The voice was deep but still sounded like a girl, and it was awfully familiar to him. Both he and Kano turned their faces to the source of the voice, which was at the door. And there she was, Kido, standing in front of the door, her hand on the handle as she turned to the two. Her eyes looked like as if she was glaring, but Seto knew her, and she wasn't glaring. Seto noticed that there was an umbrella in her right hand.

"I'm going to the supermarket to buy some groceries. Does any of you want something else?" she asked.

Kano raised his hand. "I want some Pocky!" he said, grinning. Seto raised one of his eyebrows at the blond's words. _Pocky? Why Pocky?_

Kido gave him a small nod before turning her head to Seto. "What about you?" she asked.

Seto didn't say anything for some seconds, thinking, but then shook his head as he formed a smile on his lip. "No, thank you. I'm good," he said, waving his hand. He didn't need anything, but he was thinking of something that he could ask her to buy. But he didn't want her to bring heavy bags of plastics home, so he decided to decline her offer. But then he got an idea.

The black-haired stood up from his seat, walking toward the girl, still smiling as always. "Why don't you just relax here while I go buy the groceries?" Seto said kindly.

"No," Kido responded immediately. He expected this, though. Kido wasn't the type to immediately change her mind—she was the type to make up her mind from the start, and that was one of the reasons why he likes her. Before Seto could say anything else, Kido quickly opened the door, said, "I'll be back," and left, shutting the door in front of Seto's face.

Then he heard someone giggling behind him. The giggle was so familiar that it was getting beyond annoying. The smile on his face stayed still, but his face slowly turned sour from hearing the giggles. Slowly, it turned into laughter. Seto had a hard time holding back his annoyance, until he couldn't take it. The black-haired slowly turned around, his face was dark as he glared at the blond. "Shut it, _Kano_," he said, pressuring the word _Kano_.

The said man quickly shut up and didn't say a single thing afterward. Seto liked to think that he was scared of him, even though Kano might be deceiving him, but he still liked to think so.

Seto walked toward the couch in front of the television and sat there, with Kano sitting on the floor beside him. Within just mere seconds, Kano was back with his activity—watching the television. Seto watched it too with a smile, since he had nothing better to do. Sometimes he would glance at the blond, curious about him. Though he knew the term _curiosity killed the cat_, he couldn't help but feel so.

He wanted to ask Kano some questions. Maybe more than some, maybe less than some. He didn't know—he just wanted to ask the blond some questions. Questions regarding Kano's relationship with Kido, since he knew that Kano knew her first. And he had to admit—he was jealous because of their closeness.

The black-haired nudged the blond's shoulder, and successfully caught the latter's attention. He turned his head to Seto, tilting his head as he raised one of his eyebrows. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why do you want a Pocky?" Seto asked, without even sounding hesitating.

Kano went silent for a moment as he stared intently at Seto's eyes. The blond may be analyzing him, or so he thought. Maybe he wanted to check if Seto was stealing information from his mind, that he checked him first. But Seto never liked that ability so that he rarely used it on anyone, except if it is really needed. But even if it's really needed, he would try to decline politely. And he's not using it right now.

"I just want one!" Kano said as his lip curved to a pout, shutting his eyes. Seto couldn't tell if he was lying or not, and that made him a little bit frustrated.

Still didn't believe the blond's words, Seto asked again, but this time, with a smile, "Really?"

He noticed Kano twitched, and it successfully amused him. The deceiver turned his head to the television again. "Nah, I want to eat it with you."

"Huh—"

"Just kidding, just kidding~" Kano laughed. There was a tint if mischievousness in his voice, but Seto decided to just shrug it off, since he thought that it wouldn't be that important.

Then the room went silent again, with the television and the rain outside as the only source of sound in it. It wasn't an awkward silence when two person is in the same room with no sound, but it was a serious silence. It wasn't calming, it wasn't awkward, it was serious. The air was also heavy, and it was making Seto uncomfortable for the second time today. He felt like something is going to happen, either good or bad. But he knew that it'll surprise him.

Of course, the one who destroyed the silence was the one and only Kano Shuuya. "Say, Seto," hearing his name being called, the said man turned his head to him.

"What is it?"

The next thing happened completely made Seto's mind went blank. He didn't expect that Kano would ask something so secretive and so personal to him. It was only four words, but that four words made Seto wanted to smile and turn a table. Once those four words left Kano's mouth, Seto felt speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just sat there, didn't move even an inch, staring at Kano with his eyes wide. Kano wasn't even smiling, which surprisingly bothered the latter.

"Do you... love Kido?" was those four words that struck him.

* * *

Fuuu- this one is short too. 1515 words without the author's note... Plus it's badly written... But whatever. I'll improve, I guess. Thanks for reading!

**And don't forget to leave a review, okie?**


	3. 3 - Kano

...Oh, this chapter is 2,211 words. I did not realized that.  
Heeello! **Chrome**'s here with the third chapter of A Cute Angle. ...Damn, the title still sucks. If you got another title in your mind please tell me because this one sucks as heck. Anyway, since I learned the word procrastination, I've been procrastinating since then. Damn, I shouldn't learn that word...  
Also, here's a fact: I wrote this chapter two times. My laptop went off suddenly, and I lost the file. I thought I could restore it, but suddenly it got corrupted. So, yeah. Damn, I thought this was an AlienWare laptop.  
Anyway, though it's long, again, it's badly written, I'm so sorry. I was so frustrated the time it got deleted, so I just wrote what came up to my mind. ...Yeah, sorry. I sincerely apologize. Sorry.

**Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors** isn't mind, either does **Acute**.  
So, enjoy this suckish chapter!

* * *

Kano was always proud of himself by the fact that he was Kido's first friend and the person who saved her from solitude. He always smiled whenever he remembered the time he found her crying in the back of the orphanage. At that time, she was so different, very different from what she is now. He remembered her face when she was crying as she gripped his sleeve, saying, "I don't want to disappear..." Or something like that.

It was around afternoon the first time Kano met Kido in the orphanage. Kano was all alone—but that didn't mean he didn't have friends, it was just his choice to be alone on that day. He overheard the other children talking about something, and the word _ghost_ caught his attention. He listened to more of the conversation, hearing what the children was saying about this ghost they were talking about.

"_Hey, hey, I heard that the ghost is always crying!"_ One of the children said.

"_Whoa, really? That's creepy..."_

"_Oh, oh! I also heard that she's only **heard** and not** seen**. Isn't that creepy?" _This intrigued the blond more. Kano never believed in ghosts, but he was interested for sure. Ghosts are just things that human imagines.

"_I hope it's just a rumor..."_

"_Also, the ghost only appears in the afternoon, too..."_ The child continued, trying hard to make his voice as creepy as possible.

Kano looked up to the clock that was hanging on the wall in front of him. It was around afternoon—and that meant the ghost that they were talking about should appear. He wanted to know, but he didn't know where is the ghost is. And that thought made him came to the children. He asked whether they knew where the ghost usually is—and they answered immediately, "the backyard."

The blond dashed to the backyard, to where the ghost is at. Again, Kano never believed in ghosts, since he never sees them before. He thought that horror movies are stupid. If ghosts really do exist, then they wouldn't be like what they are in movies. They would be more horrible than they are in movies.

Once he was in the backyard, his ears didn't caught a single thing except for the wind and the laughter of the children in the building. He didn't hear anyone crying. But he stood there, waiting for the crying to be heard—maybe it's just getting started, or maybe only specific people can hear it. Kano thought that he may be one of those specific people, since he _does_ have something that normal people would think that it's weird.

After a quite while, Kano gave up. He let out a sigh, turned around, and made his way toward the entrance of the building._ It was just a stupid rumor, then_, he thought to himself. But then, his ears caught something.

_Sob..._

He stopped in his track abruptly with his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he just heard—it was the sound of a girl sobbing. He froze there, as if there were nails digging to his feet. As if autopilot, he turned his head toward the source of the sound, and stared at it. It was coming not far from him, but he couldn't see anybody there.

Kano walked around the backyard, searching for the source of the sobbing. Sometimes when he walked, the sobbing got louder, but sometimes it got quiet. He walked toward to where the voice got louder—it was on the corner of the building. He didn't see a single thing, but at the same time, the sobbing got louder, as if the ghost was in front of him. It was when he looked down, he saw something odd.

There was another shadow other than his on his feet. This confused Kano—is the ghost really real? He thought. He stepped away a bit to see if it really wasn't his shadow, and it surprised him that the shadow was still there, it didn't move at all. And the sobbing was really loud there—so he assumed that it came from there.

_A ghost?_ He thought to himself. Normally, when people encounter a ghost, they would run away. But Kano was different, he was always curious about everything. So, he stepped forward toward the shadow again. That was when his eyes caught a silhouette of a girl below him. She was hugging her knees as she cried. Her hair was a beautiful green, and he thought it was quite an unusual color for a hair. She was still crying, and she probably didn't know that he was there.

"Yo, ghostie!" Kano said as he smiled sheepishly, catching the girl's attention.

The girl stopped sobbing and looked up to Kano's eyes. He was also staring at the girl's eyes—it was full of sorrow and despair, and her eyes were red and puffy because she cried too much—or so he thought. This, however, surprised the girl. Her red, wide eyes stared into Kano's yellow cat look-alike eyes.

And those red eyes... was somehow familiar to Kano. It was the same red eyes as when he activates his eye ability, he realized. He squinted his eyes, thinking to himself, _don't tell me..._

"...Y-You can see me?" Was Kido's first words when the two met.

After that, the two of them became an inseparable friends. He knew that Kido needs him, since the fact that Kano is Kido's first friend. He got to know Kido more—he now knows that Kido is the same as him. Kido also has an eye ability, which they like to call it _concealment_, or _hiding one's eyes_. Whilst his, it was _deceive one's eyes_, or to be short, he can make an illusion out of himself.

As time passes, Kano began to feel weird whenever he's with Kido. Something inside him just feels weird, but at the same time, it feels good. At that time, he didn't know what that feeling was, but now, since he grew up, he knows it. It was what people call _love_.

Kano thought that he would be Kido's one and only and first and last friend, since Kido wasn't a very sociable girl that time. But, boy, he was so wrong. He never thought that Kido would stand up for a boy who was bullied and thrown rocks at. Sure, Kano would help him too if he was her, but he never thought that she would actually do that. This is what happened.

One day around noon, Kano and Kido were just walking around the orphanage, conversing and laughing as usual. The two of them looked really happy. Then, that was when they heard someone crying and some children laughing. Without a second thought, the two of them dashed to where the sound had come from. They were both shocked at the scene they were looking at.

Not far in front of them, there were a bunch of kids throwing stones and bad-mouthing a boy at the corner. Kano squinted his eyes as he stared at the bullied boy. Apparently, the boy was hugging a puppy as he trembled. He looked so frail, like Kido when she was still a crybaby—like him.

Kano gritted his teeth. He wanted to help the boy so bad—he didn't want him to suffer more. But, before Kano could took a step forward, surprisingly, Kido already did. The green-haired girl stepped in front of the boy and the dug, stretching her arms as she shouted bravely at the bullies, "don't make fun of him!"

Kano couldn't believe it. The Kido who used to be a crybaby that always says, "I'm going to disappear if this goes on!" stepped up to protect a bullied boy. Though, she still hadn't perfected her ability that time, that the bullies didn't notice her presence, and she ended up being thrown with rocks too, like the boy. But it seemed the boy noticed her though—and from the distance, his eyes were also red, the same red as his and Kido's when their abilities are active.

The blond couldn't bear it seeing the two of them being thrown rocks at, especially Kido. The boy too, but his prioritizing Kido for sure. And so, Kano stepped into the scene. He stood between both of the sides, and smirked mischievously to the bullies.

Then, only within seconds, Kano made the bullies ran away in fear. He didn't quite remember what he did, but he remembered that he did something horrible to them, since he remembered seeing a bit of blood on his hand in his memory.

Kido, being the nice girl she was in the past, introduced herself to the boy—Kano couldn't help but did the same thing as she did. It turned out the boy's name was Seto Kousuke. And then, somehow, the three of them became best friends. They learned that Seto, as Kano expected, has the same ability as the two. Apparently, he can steal information from other people's head—but that was too long, so Kano summarized it as _eye-stealing_.

They were together all the time, and Kano was like the strongest one between the three of them. Kano was like the guardian of the two, and he was proud of it. But then, something he didn't expect happened.

It was a normal day for the three of them, where they would play in the back of the orphanage. They were making flower crowns, and Kido was the best out of the three, of course. When she finished the first flower crown she made, he thought that she would put it on his head, but he was wrong. Instead, she put it on Seto's head. And he couldn't believe what he saw that day.

Seto was blushing.

Seto was _blushing_.

It was an unbelievable sight. Because of that sight, Kano assumed that Seto likes—no, he probably loves Kido. And the thought of that made Kano mad. He's jealous, he admitted it. But he wasn't sure whether Seto does love or not—he's afraid that if he gets it wrong, they would hate him. And he doesn't want that—so, he waited for the right time to ask him about that.

He tried to ask Seto over and over again when Kido is gone, but when he was about to ask him, Kido came back. Whether it was him who was unlucky or it was just a coincidence, he never knew. But today, since Kido just left the apartment, he decided to ask it to him.

"Do you... love Kido?" he asked him. He finally said it, after all this time, he finally said it.

Seto's surprised expression kind of amused him. His eyes were wide as he stared at the blond, blinking. Then, he laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "W-What do you mean, Kano? You're being weird..." he said, which annoyed Kano.

_Oh, playing dumb, I see_, he thought to himself. "Don't you play dumb," Kano hissed. He narrowed his cat-eyes, and said, "I know you... uh... love her."

And the worst thing happened. The good and kind Seto now has an angry face. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the blond, gritting his teeth. His face darkened, making him more scary than ever. Kano was scared, but he didn't want to show it. That'd just be embarrassing, of course. Then, Seto took a deep sigh—but his pissed off expression was still there. "Yes," he finally responded. "What, is that a problem to you?"

Kano twitched. It's good that he was honest, but he said it in the most annoying way! "O-Of course it's a problem! I mean, you don't have the right t—"

"So you think she is yours?" Seto spat, cutting off Kano's words. "You also don't have the right to love her, no?"

Kano gritted his teeth. He couldn't say anything after that—he stayed silent, still glaring to the black-haired boy. Then, after quite a while, he spoke. "Then, it's up to Kido!" he said as he pointed his fingers to Seto, as if challenging him. In which he really _did_ challenge him.

Seto rolled his eyes, which Kano thought that he didn't take it seriously. "Sure, sure, whatever," the former said.

Then, as if on cue, the door opened, catching both of the boys' attention. They turned their head to the door, and saw three people there. One of them was their beloved Kido, carrying one bag in each of her hands, then followed by two people, one girl and one boy, also carrying one bag in each of their hands.

Their faces were awfully familiar to the two. The girl had a long white-creamy colored and messy hair that reached her hips; it kind of looked like snakes—blame Kano's weird mind. Her eyes were pink, and she was a bit pale, but not too pale. The boy was way taller than the girls, and he had a black hair and striking yellow pair of eyes. His skin was pale, and by _pale_, it was very, very pale that it looked like white.

And that was when Seto spoke, "Kuroha? Mary? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Damn Kuroha and Mary. Damn you two. dAMN.  
**Please leave a review if you enjoy it! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**


	4. 4 - Kido

Hi, Chrome's back from hiatus. I'm still on hiatus, though, but I have a day off, so, yeah! Anyway, sorry if this chapter is so bad, this chapter is also rushed even though it has 2,158 words (not including author's note). Anyway, there's a hint to the sequel here, so winkswinks. Anyway, just read and then review. Okie?

**Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors** isn't mine, it's **Jin**'s. **Acute** isn't mine either, it's **Kurousa**-P's.

* * *

The green-haired winced as the gravity pulled the plastic bags hard, but she held it with her hands, not wanting it to fall to the ground. The weight of the bags made her fingers turned red. It hurt, but she got used to it eventually. Kido stepped inside and removed her shoes, followed by the two people behind her.

"Kuroha? Mary? What are you doing here?" A hoarse, deep voice spoke, whose owner was the boy in green. He looked taken aback, and Kido wasn't surprised that he was surprised by the couple's sudden appearance. She didn't tell them that they'd come, after all.

"I met them at the street. Mary insisted that she wanted to help me," Kido answered, explaining the whole situation curtly. _Though Kuroha looked displeased,_ the green-haired added in her mind.

As Kido made her way toward the kitchen, Mary walked toward Seto and jumped at him, hugging the poor black-haired tightly. "Seto!" That was Mary's first word after arriving at the room, which made a scowl left Kuroha's mouth.

Kido glanced at the party as she walked to the kitchen—Kuroha was pulling Mary from the struggling Seto, his expression looked so annoyed and pissed, and Kano was laughing as always. Again, Kido felt invisible. But it was her own fault, since she was the one who decided to go to the kitchen first.

Right before she stepped into the kitchen, she stopped abruptly. She looked to her shoulder, staring into the party before she called out, "Oi, Mary, Kuroha. Put those bags here."

The party went silent after those words left Kido's mouth. She felt that she ruined the happy moment just now. All heads turned to her, eyes staring at her, which made the green-haired uneasy. Kido averted her gaze, and that was when Mary spoke; "yeees~"

Mary's hair swayed left and right as she made her way to the green-haired, followed by her boyfriend, who was scowling unreasonably. Once Kido was sure that they were following, she turned around, and stepped into the kitchen. Still with the bags in her hands, she walked toward the table, putting the bags there. Then Mary put another two bags, as well as Kuroha.

"Kuroha," Kido called out to the black-haired, successfully caught the boy's attention. "Why don't you just go and talk with the boys," Kido said—and coming from her mouth, it sounded more like an order and not an offer.

"Ssssssssure," Kuroha said with his thick snake-like accent, which always sounded weird in Kido's ears. She couldn't handle the weird accent—and here, she was wondering how Mary got used to it. Once Kuroha was out, she turned to Mary, "can you help me organize these?"

A wide, happy smile appeared across Mary's cheeks, giving her an adorable image. "Of course!" Mary replied with a jump. She looked so happy helping the green-haired, even herself was confused. Thought that those thoughts were useless, Kido shook her head, then she began to take out the things from the bags, putting it aside. She glanced at Mary, who was doing the same thing as her.

Kido was half done when her ears suddenly caught a loud _thud_ coming from her right. The green-haired jolted in surprise, her eyes widened slightly, before she looked down to the floor, to where the sound is coming from.

And there she was—the girl with the white-creamy hair was sitting on the floor, holding her head as she whimpered in pain. There was a plastic bag beside the girl with its insides rolling out from its place, making a total mess on the floor. Then something fell from the table, alerting the green-haired immediately, making Kido turned her head to the table. And the table, too, was an absolute mess. The insides of one of the plastic bags were rolling out from its original place, edging to the edge of the table. It almost fell, but it didn't—making the green-haired felt kind of uneasy.

Kido let out a long, helpless sigh. How could she forgot about Mary's clumsiness?

Kido spontaneously looked at the door, and spotted three boys peering from the door, two black-haired and one blond. Kido twitched—she glared at the boy in green and the blond, telling them to go away with her eyes. As if they read her mind, they quickly sent her an apologetic smile and went away. Kuroha, though, since she didn't tell him to go away, he leaned against the wall, folding his hands as he looked down at Mary arrogantly. "I told you to alwaysssssss be careful," he spat at her.

"S-sorry..." Mutter the poor girl who was gathering the things on the floor carefully—but ended up being messier than before. Mary yelped, biting her lip, as she tried to gather the things again.

Kido, not wanting to let her being the only one who work, tidied up the things on the table, carefully organizing it. Once in a while, as she organized them, she would glance at Kuroha—glaring, to be more specific. Kuroha was looking down at Mary who was still down on the floor, still trying to tidy up the things below, but to no avail. He didn't even bother to help his own girlfriend—how could Mary bear a bad attitude like his? Kido couldn't imagine how's the atmosphere in the couple's apartment. It must be heavy, she thought.

Kido was done organizing the things on the table, but when she looked down, Mary was still helplessly trying to put the things into the bag, but still to no avail. The green-haired let out a curt sigh as she crouched down, stretching her arms to help Mary. But before she could touch the bag, a snake-like accent rang above her; "no, sssssstop," Kuroha said.

Right after those weird snake-like accent words left Kuroha's mouth, Kido's calm and composed expression shifted to a pissed one. Her expression was sour, and her eyes were dark. Her gaze turned into a very sharp glare that could pierce through anyone's soul—except Kuroha's, that is. Kido looked up to Kuroha—he was unsurprisingly very tall.

"You sadist," hissed the green-haired, obviously aiming it at the black-haired. The other just raised an eyebrow as a response, totally not caring at all.

"What?" Kuroha deadpanned, staring down at her.

Kido opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out. She gritted her teeth, glaring up at the boy, who was staring at her eyes without fear. Then she turned to Mary, who was actually successfully putting the things into the right places on the table. Kido took a small sigh of relief before she stood up.

"Sssssssee, ssssshe can do it jusssst fine," Kuroha hissed, gazing away from Kido.

And Kido had enough of Kuroha's horrible personality. Kido snapped—she punched the mahogany table hard, making a very loud _thud_ sound that caught the other boys' attention that they immediately came. The green-haired ignored it, though—she glared at the owner of the pair of striking yellow hues, which was calmly staring back at the girl. "Get out," Kido hissed.

Kuroha stayed silent. Kano and Seto watched, not wanting to interrupt, waiting for things to get worse and out of control. Mary was whimpering behind her, as if trying to stop them. A soft palm landed on Kido's shoulder, and as she looked at it, it was Mary's. She looked up to Mary, whose eyes looked so desperate. "P-Please don't, Kido," the white-creamy haired whimpered, "Kuroha's intend is g—"

"It'sssss okay," Kuroha said, interrupting Mary's words. All heads turned to the boy. He was scratching the back of his head, his eyes were shut. Once they were open, he spoke, "I'll go." Kuroha went to take Mary's hand before he pulled her, made his way toward the entrance door. The three of them followed from behind, their eyes narrow as their eyes followed every of the couple's movement.

Kido watched the two as they bickered to themselves, Kuroha whispering harshly as he pulled Mary toward the door. Right before Kuroha touched the door handle, Mary turned her head to the owners of the room, an apologetic smile was seen on her lip. "Sorry for the trouble—" said Mary timidly.

Then, _click_, Kuroha opened the door. "A-ah—" Mary's whimpering. Then, without a pause, _bam! _The door closed.

* * *

"Aaah, what the heck is wrong with Kuroha?"

Kido's eyes moved from the television to the owner of the voice. The blond was massaging the bridge of his nose as he sat beside her, his feet was crossed on the table impolitely, and his free hand was on his chest. He looked so relaxed, despite what just happened.

"I don't know how Mary stand him, seriously," Kano continued, his free hand dancing around as he kept speaking. "Kuroha is such a sadist, if I were Mary I would dump him immediately," he went on.

Kido's ears were as if hot as she listened to Kano's babbling more and more. But Kido liked it, she admitted. His babblings made the atmosphere light and not awkward, and it also filled the silence, other than the television. She was glad that they—her and Seto—had someone like him to keep the atmosphere light.

"Don't tell me—" Kano started again. Kido glanced back at him, and saw his horrified expression. His hand was in front of his mouth and his eyes were wide—it looked staged, though, and she knew it wasn't a natural expression. He was just acting. "Don't tell me that Mary is a masochi—_BAUGH_!" Before Kano could even finish his sentence, Kido's fist landed on his stomach.

"Stop with your ridiculous imagination," Kido said, surprisingly calm.

"I-I'm—s-sorry—Kido—" Kano whimpered, holding onto his stomach as he groaned in pain, but the smile never left his mischievous face. His face was a sickly white—maybe Kido punched him too hard?

"Kuroha's not that bad, you know," Seto said his first sentence after a while, resting his arms on his hips.

Kido raised an eyebrow. "...Well, you know him more than we do, so I guess that's legit," said the green-haired, sighing.

A laugh left Seto's lip. "Guess so," he shrugged, and went away to go to the bathroom.

Once Seto was in the bathroom—she didn't look, she knew because there was the door sound—Kido turned her head back to the television, when she realized a pair of cat eyes were staring at her. A vein popped up on her forehead, annoyed by the cat-eyed's presence. As she turned her head to him, she spoke, "what do you want?"

Kano's smile widened. "Kisaragi-chan gave me two tickets for her concert! She said that she wanted to give three, but she ran out," said the blond, giving her a wink as he waved two tickets with a blond idol's face on it.

She was their friend—Kisaragi Momo, who also apparently had an eye ability too, like them. _Eye Attention_, they liked to call it. Attracting all people's attention toward her, no exception at all. Which is the complete opposite of Kido's—but she didn't hate it.

"Kisaragi-chan's silly as always, not giving us three," Kano whispered to himself.

Kido stared down at the two tickets. "Why don't you just go with Seto?"

A pout was formed on Kano's lip. "People will think we're gay."

"There's nothing wrong with gay..."

"I just want to go with Kido-chan!" Kano finally said.

Kido tightened her lip as she stared down at the blond. He looked so desperate—though she knew it was one of his act, she couldn't help but sigh. "Fine..."

Then, as if a bomb had exploded, Kano jumped from the couch, yelling a loud "YAAAAAAY" as he jumped around the room. Kido watched the hyper blond helplessly, shaking her head, a bit displeased by Kano's sudden outburst.

"When is it?" Kido asked, trying to stop Kano without using violence. She had the urge to punch him, but common sense won.

"Next Saturday!" Kano answered almost too quickly. But, different to Kido's expectation, Kano didn't stop cheering.

Then the sound of a door opened was heard. Kido ignored the cheering Kano and looked to the source of the sound—the bathroom—and saw the black-haired boy standing there, looking confused. Kido wasn't surprised that he was confused. Who wouldn't be if one was seeing a blond boy with cat eyes jumping around like a cat?

"What's going on?" Seto asked to Kido. Kido was about to answer, but she was interrupted by Kano.

"Kido agreed to go to Kisaragi-chan's concert!" Kano said, his tone sounded unusually very happy.

Seto raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Heeh, that's go—"

"Just the two of us!"

And she didn't know if it was only her imagination or not, but Seto didn't look too happy hearing the last part.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

P.S: wow Kano is such a jerk in act 7. Butdon'tworryIstilllovehim.


	5. 5 - Seto

Please blame my writer block and not me for not updating for like. Weeks. GOSH I'M BUSY AND I'M LAZY AND AND AND-THINGS. Oh my god forgive me ok you guys can read sorry if this chapter is lame ok sorry OMG SORRY-just. Read. And don't forget to review.

Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors isn't mine, it's Jin's.  
Acute isn't mine either, it's Kurousa-P's.

Shoo, shoo~!

* * *

"See 'ya, Seto!"

"Take care."

_Ker-chank_, the door closed. He listened to his friends' conversations that were muffled behind the door. Slowly the conversation got distant, until it completely vanished from his hearing. Silence came, attacking the room the black-haired was in.

Seto stood between the glass table and the burgundy purple sofa, still wearing a smile on his face as he waved his hand. His waving came to a halt, and his smile stiffened. Slowly, the smile faded, until it changed completely to a frown. Slowly putting back his hand beside him, he clenched his fists. A memory of a smirking Kano appeared in his mind, as if his own memory was mocking him. Inhaling, Seto shook his head.

"Kano obviously did that on purpose," Seto muttered, his voice was soft and hurtful. Seto raised his feet, moving out from the gap between the glass table and the sofa.

Glancing around the room, he noticed how messy and dirty the room was. As if automatic, his mind remembered the time when Kuroha and Mary visited. Their visit wasn't long, but it made quite the mess. His eyes glanced toward the entrance of the kitchen—even from the outside, it could be seen that the kitchen was the most messy.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Seto rested his hands on his hips, scanning his surrounding, deciding where to clean first. The first thing that caught his attention was, of course, the messiest room—the kitchen. And since that was where the things he needed to clean were, it would be convenient, too.

Making his way toward the messy room, Seto's mind flew somewhere else—to a certain green-haired, who wasn't here at the moment. "...She's probably punching Kano for his jokes again," Seto said with a slight humor in his tone, as if he was trying to lighten his mood up. An image appeared in his mind—and image of Kido, her first clenched, with Kano walking beside her, putting a hand on his stomach.

His chest tightened upon seeing the image in his mind. Knowing what the feeling he was feeling was, Seto shook his head to get rid of the image.

Once he was at the kitchen's door, he leaned forward, his hand holding the door's handle as he looked around the interior. It was still messy, despite that Kido had cleaned it a little bit right before Kuroha and Mary left. And he'd willingly tidy up the room—the whole apartment, to be precise. The floor was cleaned already, but the things on the table were still a little bit messy. It seemed that Kido was a bit too rushed when she organized the things, that it ended up messy.

Shaking his head, a helpless smile appeared on his lip. Seto took the stuffed plastic bag into his hand and stuffed his hand inside, bringing all of the things out. One by one he took the things out from the bag. There were broccoli, spinach, and other green vegetables, which randomly reminded him of his clothes. There were also other things on the other bags as well, such as sugar, ketchup, and—

"Huh?" Seto cocked his head to the side slightly, not finding any salt in the plastic bag. He remembered he reminded Kido to buy it by sending a message to her before she went to the market, since they ran out yesterday. Or did he not?

Picking up his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and tapped the message icon. A sour smile grew as he realized something. He _did_ write it, but he didn't send it. It was saved in the draft securely.

Sighing, he decided he'd buy it later after he finished cleaning the apartment. He could ask Kido or Kano to buy it, but he didn't want to interrupt their so-called date. Without realizing it, Seto gritted his teeth as he put the green and fresh vegetables into the cold fridge, the spinach beside the tomatoes, and the broccoli beside a curry leftover. He remembered it was Kano's.

It was from three days ago where Kano stated that he was carving for a curry. And so Kido made one for him, but he didn't finish it. It was unknown why, Kano never told him or Kido the reason.

Closing the fridge, the coldness that was lingering in the room disappeared slowly. Seto straightened his body, small cracks were heard as he did so. Turning around, he rested his hands on his hip as he scanned the kitchen.

The smell of fried chickens from yesterday was still lingering around the room, it was poking his nose as if hypnotizing him to make another fried chicken. Ignoring it, the lad left the room to clean the other rooms.

It took him about one hour to finish cleaning up. The apartment was dirtier and messier than he had thought. If he had to blame it on one person, he'd blame it on a certain blond haired with a pair of cat eyes.

On his left hand was where he held the wooden broom, while his other hand was on his forehead, wiping nothing but invisible sweats. The scenery in front of him was clean and neat, not like earlier when the two other occupant was still here. Proud of his hard work, Seto smiled. He glanced past his shoulder, to where the wall where the clock was hanging on to.

"Four, huh..." He muttered, talking to himself. "Before the night arrives, then..." he muttered again, to no one in particular as he made his way toward his bedroom, taking his wallet. He didn't bother to change since his clothes was still normal-looking—his white shirt and khaki pants with his green jacket tied around his waist.

Seto strode toward the door, stopping right in front of it. He stuffed both of his hands inside all of his pockets one by one, checking if he had forgotten something. After he was sure that he forgot nothing, he stuffed one hand inside his pocket, and the other one did it work—to open and close the door, and he left the apartment to buy some salt that Kido forgot to buy.

* * *

"...This one?" Seto muttered to himself as he raised a small plastic filled with salt. He turned the plastic around, and around again, scanning its appearance, staring at the logo. He wasn't sure if this one was the one that Kido usually uses—if he got it wrong, she'd be angry. He didn't want that.

Seto took off his glance from the plastic and stared at the rack of various types of salts in front of him. He took the one that made something in his mind clicked with his left hand, doing the same thing as he did with the other one. He compared it with the first one. "Ughh..." Seto groaned, his head ached a little bit. Putting down the salt on his right hand back to the rack, he gripped onto the one on the left. Turning his body around, he let the fate decide.

He walked toward the cashier as he took the salt from his left hand to his right hand. He was taking his wallet from his pocket when he arrived at the cashier. Seto put the salt on the metal table that was placed between him and the lady behind the cashier, right beside the machine.

As the lady stated the price, Seto pulled some money from his wallet before putting it back to his pocket, and handed the lady the money. When the lady asked him if he wanted to put it in a plastic bag or not, Seto smiled, shaking his head. "No, thank you."

Taking the salt into his hand, Seto walked toward the automatic door which opened automatically as he neared it. When he stepped out, the humid air welcomed him once again. "...Let's get going then," he said, throwing the salt into the air, not passing his eye level. He turned on his heels, and walked back to where the apartment was.

Seto thought that he'd have a normal day—where he and Kido and Kano talked and laughed peacefully. But when his pair of dark yellow eyes caught a certain blond haired and a certain green haired sitting in a cafe, with a happy smile that was on both the blond and the green-haired's face that made his heart ached, he knew he was wrong.

Seto took a step back, narrowing his eyes—not wanting for them to notice his presence there. Seto watched them intently, as if he was watching a movie with romantic comedy as its genre. He could still hear the two talking even from a far distance—no. The words were booming inside his head—not from his ears. Like when he's wearing headphones, but the sound came from inside his brain, not from his ears.

Then it clicked him—his eye ability. Touching his eye, he knew it turned red without him realizing it. Seto gritted his teeth, shaking his head. He didn't want to use it—he _hated _it. Even if in this circumstance, he didn't want to use it—

_Kano's surprisingly sweet today. I wonder what's up?_

Kido's words boomed inside his head, snapping him out of his thoughts. Seto looked up toward the two again, and Kido was still smiling, and Kano was moving his hands as if he was telling her a story. Then Kido giggled, and Kano laughed. Then it was Kido's turn to talk, then Kano again. The scene was making his heart ache—it hurt.

_Be brave, Kano—be brave._

Kano's words boomed inside his head full of uncertainty. Seto blinked—his eyes focused on the blond. Kano still had his smile on. If he was an actor, he'd be a great one, Seto admitted.

Then something Seto couldn't believe happen—Kano leaned closer to Kido, who was still laughing. When it was oddly too close, he saw Kido blinked in confusion. As seconds passed, Kano's face was covering Kido's—at least from Seto's point of view—and he realized what just happened.

Seto's red eyes widened in shock. Seto held his urge to run to them and punch Kano in the face, and he succeeded, fortunately. But he still couldn't believe what just happened. His heart as if broke into pieces when seeing the scene. It was as if an angst movie, but real.

"...D-did they just... kiss...?"

* * *

**Hi babe, don't forget to review /winks.**


End file.
